Small Mistakes
by ImperfectionIsPerfection
Summary: It's 2015, and Freddie, Carly and Sam are all together. Shame Sam's new year is ruined. Minor Seddie. Sorry it's short. This has being annoying me all day.


It is 15th December, 2015. My 21st birthday is in exactly 16 days. Yep, I was born on New Years Eve. I am currently freaking out about Christmas presents. I have bought them all, I'm just worried about them. I've gone a long way from when I was 15. iCarly stopped once we were all 18, we weren't feeling it anymore. I got a proper job and put my life on track. You're probably surprised, how could I, Sam Puckett, get a job. Well I had a sort of epiphany 3 days before Carly's 16th birthday, and I realised if I carried on the way I was I would suffer for it later. So I got tutors if all of my lessons, and for my GCSE's, much to everyone's surprise, I got all A*. My teachers nearly fainted.

Anyway back to the presents problem. It's not really a presents problem, more present problem. I'm worried about Freddie's. We dated for 5 months a couple of years ago, but I broke it off and moved soon after. I didn't see him since then. Carly called early this year, telling me about her engagement and how she wanted me back in her life. So I packed and moved closer to her. Strangely, she forgot to mention she lived next door to Freddie, in different apartment blocks from when we were teenagers. I screamed at Carly once I realised that. This was not a good time to meet him. Fate decided differently.

I was walking down town, heading to Carly's. I just bought an ice cream, I outgrew ham ages ago. A stranger, or so I thought, bumped into me. "Hey, watch where you're going." I barked. My fury was still here. He jumped, shocked at my hostility probably. "Come one move it, I've got places to go you know." He just stood there, staring at me. I was starting to get creped out. "Fine don't move." I pushed past him, whispering under my breath "Bloody pervert." I heard him chuckle quietly. When I eventually got to Carly's, she tackled me. We were hugging for about 15 minutes. "I'm just guessing here, but you missed me?" She nodded, and I laughed. "You haven't changed a bit Carly."

"You have. Where's your blonde curly hair?"

"I prefer dirty blonde straight hair now, only to my shoulders. Suits me better, I think." She nodded as if agreeing.

"Freddie changed too." She stated quietly. It took a while to sink in, and once it did, I just had to ask. "What did you say?"

"You heard me!" She said, perking up. Since she was only facing the door, we hadn't moved since I walked in, I figured someone special walking in. I slowly turned around, dreading our topic being there. What do you know, he is. And he has changed. The longer I looked at him, the more he looked like that stranger I walked into on the way here. He didn't notice me straight away. "Sorry I'm late Carly. Some crazy bimbo walked into me, and started screaming. Got ice cream on my shirt. I had to go change..." He trailed off silently, As if just noticing I was here. He laughed nervously. "Hey."

"Crazy bimbo?" I started, obviously not thrilled.

"Erm, I was talking about another person?" He tried. I shook my head, not buying it. "I didn't know it was you?" He tried again.

"Whatever. Carly, you got any...."

"Ham?" Carly and Freddie's voice rung together, sounding so perfect. I shook my head again.

"No ham. Outgrew it ages ago. I was going to say got any carrots." They both raised an eyebrow, silently saying 'You got to be kidding me.' Carly recovered first, "Yeh I think so. Go look."

"I would, but I don't know where you kitchen is, or where you keep your carrots."

"Bottom of fridge." She said and I went searching. We catched up, normal stuff. I invited them to my party on New Years Eve, they both said they would be there.

It was early, 11 oclock am, and I am already drinking. No, I'm not an alcoholic, I'm just unsure about tonight. Its 31st December. My birthday, and New Years Eve. Whoever named today should of named it something easy. I already gave my friends there presents. I haven't seen them since Christmas Day. We all promised to open the presents after we had left, meaning late at night in our own homes. Since then, they have being busy. Okay maybe not. I've being busy. They called, text, emailed, whatever you wanna say. My answer was the same, I'm busy. I refused to see Freddie, so I always said that.

I was pretty drunk, the party had being going on for 6 hours. Although it was only 7pm. I faintly heard a knock on the door, and since no one was opening it, I was stumbling across the people thrown on the floor making out. Flinging it open, I stared. There stood Freddie, in all his glory. And in my drunken state, I kissed him. It wasn't just a kiss though, he kind of froze, so I shoved my tongue in and started snogging him. He pulled away, I think someone coughed which brought his whatever it was over. "Ouch, sorry about that." I was confused. He didn't seem to be talking to me. I didn't hurt him. I looked down to see an elbow softly prodding him in his side. I searched the face of this elbow, just as Freddie introduced her. "Sam, I'd like you to meet Natalie, my girlfriend." He put emphasise on the last word, girlfriend. I'm was supposed to apologize for my behaviour, laugh it off, anything. Instead I stood, blocking the way into my house.


End file.
